Futuro amor
by Sarakerim
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha odia a las mujeres escandalosas y empalagosas, sin embargo hay una mujer que le gusta y es su futura esposa. AU. SasuHina Cap 4 EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**F**uturo **A**mor.

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha odia a las mujeres escandalosas y empalagosas, sin embargo hay una mujer que le gusta. AU. SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y concepto para esta historia es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Pairing:** Sasuke e Hinata ( a su manera claro)

**Status:** 1/5 capitulo. In completo

* * *

><p>Él la miraba con frecuencia bajo una expresión hierática y estoica, le gustaba la forma en que su cabello negro con destellos azulados se mecía con los salvajes vientos, como si de una danza inexistente se tratara, el compás de aquellos movimientos le hacían anhelarla aun mas. Su largo vestido de pliegues la hacían ver como una musa inspiradora, su piel de porcelana la hacia ver tan frágil como si de una autentica muñeca se tratase, todo en ella era digo de admirar, su fuerza de voluntad ante las adversidades, la capacidad de no rendirse ante nada y de luchar hasta el cansancio para ser mas fuerte. A el le gustaba todo eso de ella.<p>

La encontraba perfecta para él, ella es el modelo de mujer que siempre espero tener, por supuesto que en su vida habían habido otras mujeres pero ninguna tan especial como _ella, _era como querer comparar la luz de una bombilla, con la luz del sol, demasiada diferencia había entre todas las demás mujeres y _Hinata_.

La mirada impenetrable de él se encontró con la tímida de ella, por unos instantes el mundo implacable se calmo para dejar ver el acontecimiento que se avecinaba, una ventisca de aire los envolvió y el fulgor de su mirada se incremento, los botones de jazmín se desprendieron producto de el fuerte viento que soplaba y un olor agradable los inundo y los invito a encontrarse.

— Uchiha- San, ¿que lo trae por aquí?— expreso con su melodiosa y suave voz y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Aprecio lo que la naturaleza me ofrece— contesto con palabras estoicas pero amables.

— Esta bien— articulo en un susurro apenas audible.

La noche se le antojaba apacible y serena, la mirada de él se mantenía impávida admirando la negrura del cielo y la brillantez de las estrellas, su mirada se fue y se fue hasta encontrarse una vez mas con la de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que el es como la noche negra, oscura y temible en cambio ella es como una estrella, deslumbrante, radiante y llena de compañerismo.

El aire embriagador del perfume que desprendía la piel de Hinata lo envolvió como una suave manta y lo acurruco como a un bebe, sus sentimientos se desbordaron. Y su mente y corazón dio un vuelvo inesperado.

Las horas pasaban y parecían no detenerse, se encontraban en el mismo lugar pero no hablaban solo se miraban como haces cuando no tienes el animo de hablar y solo te limitas a comunicarte con miradas.

Al fin después de unos minutos de un silencio reconfortante se animo a hablar solo por curiosidad y para atenuar su futura relación que ya había sido prevista antes.

A veces las cosas simplemente pasan y uno no es capaz de darse cuenta cuando la persona indicada esta frente a tus ojos y la dejas pasar, pero cuando el destino se encapricha con algo no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Y alguien mas y también el así lo había decidido, una vez que miro a Hinata no pudo apartar su vista de ella, su presencia lo atraía como un imán, ellos eran como imanes que se repelen pero al mismo tiempo se atraen, los dos son tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez.

— Si me obsesiono con algo tan pequeño, tiendo a dejar volar la imaginación, quizás con esta persona pueda crear el espacio con el que siempre he divagado. Ese fue mi pensamiento— expreso Sasuke con una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Por eso aceptaste lo que te propuso mi padre?— manifestó bajo la sombra de unos mechones que ocultaban sus enrojecidos ojos.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y añadió— Pero también porque se que eres lo que espero y quiero.

Hinata se confundió ante tales palabras, ella siempre supo que su corazón buscaba siempre el de Naruto pero ahora que se encontraba con Sasuke sentía que su corazón latía de nuevo y que si realmente quería que las cosas funcionasen en su nueva vida tendría que intentarlo y poner todo de su parte.

— Lo intentare, se que mi corazón puede latir por ti — escruto algún tipo de desconformidad en los ojos de Sasuke pero no hallo nada mas que serenidad, una que nunca antes había visto en el. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocidos.

Con el tiempo ella sabría descifrar cada uno de sus gestos por ahora se limitaba a encontrar sentido a las palabras de el y a sus propios pensamientos, después de todo no seria tan malo compartir la vida con Sasuke, estaba segura que su corazón lo amaría.

Y él estaba completamente seguro de que haría todo lo posible para que el corazón de Hinata fuera suyo y de nadie mas, porque el de él era de ella desde el momento en que supo que no había mejor mujer que Hinata para compartir su amor.

* * *

><p><em> No traten de buscarle mucho sentido a "esto" el padre de Hinata le propuso a Sasuke que era hora de que su hija se casara y que mejor candidato que él Uchiha y bueno el acepto y después sucedió "esto". Espero que haya sido de su a los reviews escribiré una continuación de no mas de 5 capítulos de este fic.<em>

_Ante cualquier duda, critica - y constructiva-, observación, halago, háganmelo saber mediante sus amados REVIEWS!_

_Gracias por leer._

_Fighting SasuHina_


	2. Chapter 2

**F**uturo **A**mor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Status:** 2/5 capitulo. In completo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Aquella tormenta era la mas fuerte que se había presenciado en Konoha desde hace muchos años, Hinata pensó que las gotas parecían seres vengadores que querían arrasar con todo a su paso. Gruesas gotas caían incesantemente tan mortíferas como el rugido de un león que a visto a su presa. Miraba tranquilamente bajo el refugio que le proporcionaba su apacible casa.

Se sentía segura estando ahí. Era un sentimiento que su razonamiento no llegaba a entender del todo.

—No deberías estar tan cerca de la ventana— dijo Sasuke con voz serena, vestía un traje formal y fruncía el ceño constantemente. A ella le parecía guapo pero tanto le intimidaba su mirada que no podía estar en su presencia. Se levanto ágilmente del cómodo asiento de terciopelo.

—Yo no quería importunar y este era el lugar mas tranquilo, voy a ver si ya esta la cena. — Exclamo lentamente, observaba el piso de mármol como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Por la habitación entraba una fresca ventisca de aire que le helo la piel. Entrecerró los ojos un momento. No esperaba una respuesta así que ordeno a sus piernas que se movieran.

De alguna manera estar casada con Sasuke era mas difícil de lo que pensó que seria en un principio. Y recordó el momento en que sucedieron los hechos de su apresurada boda. Porque no podía llamarla de otra manera todo había sucedido muy rápido, un día Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio al otro ya estaban casándose.

Ella era consciente de que tenia que ser así, los matrimonios arreglados siempre eran así.

¨¨,

_Era una tarde de otoño y el frío viento soplaba en la dirección equivocada agitando las cortinas fruncidas. Mientras ella miraba hacia la nada en particular, el silencio de la habitación pareció intensificarse aun mas. Sasuke la miraba con admiración o eso le pareció a ella, no lo comprendía._

_El vestido de seda blanco se ceñía a su frágil cuerpo, era tan efímera y adecuada que no parecía real, se dio los últimos retoques en el espejo y dirigió su tímida mirada hacia Sasuke que llevaba el típico traje de novio, la primera reacción de su cuerpo fue ruborizarse. Era de conocimiento general entre todas las mujeres de Konoha que Sasuke era un tipo -sexy- pero ella nunca lo había notado hasta ahora._

_Su cabello tan negro como el ébano, esos ojos que parecían consumirte hasta el mas temible abismo de oscuridad, su cuerpo era una obra de arte, parecía esculpido por dioses. Y su boca se pregunto si seria tan suave como se veía._

_Durante unos instantes se quedo absorta mirándolo con ojos ciegos y empezó a hablar con voz pausada._

_— ¿Es la hora? No se si este lista — pregunto arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su confesión. El rostro de Sasuke reflejaba una tensión desconocida, mantenía la boca cerrada como un animal al acecho, sus pupilas parecían haber cobrado profundidad._

_Su mirada era dinamita pura._

_—Vamos—le asió la mano y la condujo a la iglesia._

_…,_

_Estaba nerviosa, se sentía en el ojo del huracán Sasuke la mirada directamente y ella no podía soportar tanta tensión en el ambiente. La luna se alzaba altiva en el cielo burlándose de su estado, se reía de ella. Los árboles del bosque murmuraban estruendosamente._

_Era una noche fría y sin estrellas._

_Su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas, sentía que se iba a reducir a cenizas en cualquier momento. Sasuke la besaba con fuerza, con urgencia, con amor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque asustándola nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, tan encendida y excitada._

_—Dejémoslo así— espeto Sasuke y se alejo de ella como si fuera victima de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa._

_Se quito torpemente el vestido, se limpio el maquillaje con las manos temblorosas y nerviosas, mientras se introducía en la cama con la pijama puesta. Esa noche no pudo dormir absolutamente nada. Y de alguna manera sabia que él tampoco pudo dormir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

**_Se que me tarde -casi- como un año en subir la continuación, y no tengo excusas para el retraso, solo que no estaba en vena y cuando uno no esta en vena pues no puede hacer nada xD_**

_**No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este fic, creo que el capitulo esta muy claro. Pero si llegaran a tener dudas no duden en dejar sus reviews :D**_

_**Respecto a mis otros fics, tratare de escribir mas rapido.**_

_**Recuerden que dejar reviews hace bajar de peso (?**_)


	3. Chapter 3

**F**uturo **A**mor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Status:** 3/5 capitulo. In completo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Los meses habían pasado con pasmosa tranquilidad en la casa Uchiha, la relación entre Sasuke e Hinata aunque no había mejorado notablemente era menos propensa a los distanciamientos.

Era temprano y como era habitual tomaron el desayuno en el comedor, la luz del resplandeciente sol alumbraba el lugar y le daba un aspecto más acogedor a la siempre fría y lúgubre casa, ninguno de los dos hacía un esfuerzo por mantener una conversación. Todos los días era la misma rutina e Hinata se estaba marchitando como una flor que no está en contacto con el brillante sol.

—Necesito hacer algo— Sasuke la miro por un largo tiempo e Hinata enrojeció al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Carraspeo lentamente y miro como Sasuke se iba sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Se mantuvo petrificada durante unos minutos y se dio cuenta que el absoluto silencio era peor que su presencia.

No lo soportaba su matrimonio no podía empeorar más, ella no pedía amor porque sabía que nunca lo iba a obtener -al menos no de Sasuke- pero necesitaba atención, algo de afecto o lo que sea que la hiciera sentir viva. Las primeras semanas intento acercarse, empezar una amistad, mantener una charla pero más tiempo tardo convenciéndose que arrepintiéndose y dándose por vencida después.

Las noches eran un suplicio para su ser, imágenes de su pasado cuando era joven e ingenua llegaban a su mente y la atormentaban, el cielo azul de sus ojos y el color dorado de su cabello se filtraban ilícitamente en sus pensamientos, en su mente y perforaban en lo profundo de su corazón hasta los tuétanos.

En las noches cuando se sentía despreciable y no hallaba consuelo en nada se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas y en las mañanas fingía que todo estaba bien, cuando tenía que acompañar a Sasuke en alguna reunión practicaba con días de anticipación la mejor de sus sonrisas y actuaba feliz ante todos cuando por dentro era el ser más infeliz de la tierra.

Estaba mortalmente pálida y su cabello negro hacia contraste con su piel. La casa se le antojaba tan sola e inmensa cuando no estaba Sasuke, las frías paredes susurraban a su espalda las palabras que ella luchaba por contener.

Hinata era como una mañana de primavera que se aferraba al inclemente y crudo invierno.

..-..

Llego la hora de la cena y su sorpresa fue inmensa al escuchar la voz de Sasuke hablarle con familiaridad.

— ¿Qué necesitas hacer? — pregunto con su habitual tono desinteresado, aunque era un comienzo reflexiono Hinata. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar y dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente.

— Quiero un hijo— no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Sasuke incrédulo pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

— ¿Dijiste hijo?— Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja como la grana. Sasuke tomo su silencio como un sí y asintió fervientemente.

—Yo sé que probablemente te sientes sola…

—No— interrumpió Hinata.

— ¿No te sientes sola? — pregunto anonado. Se revolvió el cabello en evidente signo de frustración.

—Si pero yo no q-quise d-decir h-hijo b-bueno e-videntemente s-si p-porque l-lo d-dije p-ero n-no l-lo p-pensé— Hinata se sintió humillada y patética. La noche estaba realmente bochornosa, finas capas de sudor se acoplaban en su frente como una mancha en su limpio historial.

Sasuke reflexiono un largo periodo de tiempo sobre tener hijos en el pasado y parte de su decisión de casarse con Hinata era la idea de tener hijos. Y que ella tuviera la iniciativa le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo le alegraba y confundía.

Miro a Hinata detenidamente ella era silenciosa y hermosa pero sobre todo silenciosa y era algo que le encantaba. Su presencia no le importunaba como la mayoría de la población femenina de Konoha.

—Creo que tener hijos está bien— dijo Sasuke calmadamente obviamente olvidaba el hecho de que para tener hijos tenía que haber contacto físico y a él no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara. Hinata tenía una cara como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Y de pronto recordó que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados ni una sola vez habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Su contacto se basaba en un beso de vez en cuando y eso para mantener las apariencias frente a sus amistades y familia.

Sasuke noto como Hinata pasaba del blanco al rosado y después al rojo y luego al rojo intenso casi como si fuera un volcán a punto de explotar.

Para ese entonces la cena ya estaba fría y la noche estaba en su punto culminante...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa!<em>**

**_Espero que estén fenomenal y que hayan tenido un bonito día. _**

**_NANA: es que Sasuke es Sasuke por Dios tan impredecible como la lluvia lol pues espero que este cap no te desconcierte y bueno las cosas ya van avanzando solo quedan 2 caps mas. Saludos. Gracias por tu apoyo._**

**_paulinarules: Gracias *.* Solo quedan dos caps así que si yo creo que si lo haré rápido esta vez xD igual no confíes en mi cuando se me van las ideas no hago nada. saludos cuídate._**

**_DarkAmychan: Aún no lo han consumado es una tristeza pero no desesperes tengo preparada una sorpresa para el siguiente cap. Saludos._**

**_Annii GabiiZ: Si se que merezco ir la cárcel fanficlera por no actualizar pronto LOL pero tengo una vida lejos del pc y cosas que hacer igual tratare de terminar este fic pronto porque últimamente he tenido muchas ideas. Pero bueno primero lo primero. Un saludo y gracias por leer :D_**

**_Hin123: Me gusta que te guste el fic (?) la verdad es que un principio lo iba a dejar como oneshot pero surgieron ideas y aquí me vez subiendo la actualización. Muchos saludos._**

**_LULYHIME: Hola pues es que soy mala y lo quise dejar en suspenso (?) que paso con la gente de antes que se conformaba con leer fics rosa y románticos donde están? Ahora solo hay gente perver que solo quiere leer lemmon e.e!. En fin en el próximo cap habrá una sorpresa :D un saludo._**

**_andrea: Hola pues espero que este cap te guste (; saludos._**

**_maribelteka: HEYY. Bueno pues todas tus dudas serán aclaradas pronto, muchos saludos._**

**_Solo quedan dos capítulos mas y se acaba. Ah y otra cosa si alguien de por aquí lee mi vástago "roba mi corazón" tengo que decirles que mi lap murió U_U y perdí todo lo que llevaba avanzado así que no se cuando actualice -nada raro en mi la verdad- ._**

**_ En fin si tienen dudas, ideas que quieran aportar, criticas, o lo que sea dejen un review y con gusto lo responderé (: _**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITADO.**

**F**uturo **A**mor.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son y serán propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este capitulo tiene contenido erótico (conocido como lemon).

**Status:** 4/5 capitulo. In completo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

El corazón de Hinata latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Desnuda y con la respiración agitada había conocido el verdadero paraíso. Y no era como se lo había imaginado.

_Volaba._

_La noche llego sombría y mortalmente oscura sobre el hogar Uchiha, la luna estaba oculta bajo una gruesa capa de nubes que presagiaban una tormenta, el viento agito las persianas de la habitación e Hinata se sobresaltó en su lecho. Sasuke la escudriño lentamente con esa hambre voraz reflejada en sus oscuros ojos, la deseaba y sabía que esta noche iba a ceder a todos sus instintos, era hombre y solo Dios sabia lo mucho que se había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo para no tocarla._

_Se levantó y cerró la ventana de un golpe que resonó por toda la habitación. Ella lo miro y se sonrojo al instante, él solo llevaba calzoncillos lo que le permitió mirar un torso perfecto y deseo tocarlo y comprobar si era tan suave como se veía. Rápidamente desvió la mirada azorada._

_Pero no contaba con que Sasuke se acercara a ella tan descaradamente, en palabras de su mente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y curiosamente no le molestaba, no dejaba de ser extraño pero no le incomodaba._

_—Hinata _— susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

_Ella estaba tensa y nerviosa, sus ojos viajaban por todos lados incapaces de fijarla en la persona que estaba delante de ella._

_Antes de casarse su madre le había advertido y le había dado consejos para la noche de bodas que afortunadamente no llego, pero ahora mucho tiempo después –para un joven matrimonio- parecía que iba a pasar y no sabía si aterrorizarse porque lo deseaba o porque era Sasuke la persona que le iba a quitar la virginidad. _

_Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar sonaba como una incesante danza de tambores. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando de improvisto los labios de Sasuke probaron los suyos, fue un roce sutil una simple caricia. Sus manos tomaron posesión por si solas y tocaron la espalda de él, Sasuke dio un leve salto de sorpresa y dejo que Hinata lo siguiera acariciando. Olvidando cualquier vestigio de traumas que hubiera tenido antes sobre el contacto._

_El beso se intensifico y la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a caldearse de pronto Hinata sintió el implacable calor sofocándola y deseo no llevar ropa. Sasuke pareció haber leído sus pensamientos porque lentamente le quito la bata de terciopelo que cubría su bien proporcionado cuerpo, las caricias aumentaron con forma iba avanzando el tiempo. Las manos de él tocaban sus piernas y ella se dejó llevar por las miles de sensaciones que ocurrían en el centro de su ser._

_Su boca profirió múltiples gemidos alrededor de la noche que no pasaron desapercibidos por Sasuke y su enorme ego. Sonrió de lado cuando más gimoteos se escucharon._

_Cuando le quito el sostén sentía que ya no podía más necesitaba con urgencia introducir su miembro en el interior de ella sin embargo se detuvo a admirar los exquisitos senos de su esposa, sus pezones estaban tan rosados y se veían tan exquisitos y suaves como una frambuesa, se dispuso a tocarlos lentamente para no asustarla, ella grito de placer y arqueo la espalda._

_No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse lo que sentían. Sus cuerpos hablaban por sí mismos._

_Sasuke mordió y lamio los pezones de Hinata hasta que se cansó de ello y con rapidez propia de él le quito las bragas que estaban más que mojadas. Se deleitó con esa visión que tenía y deseo poder hacer aquello todas las noches._

_Su miembro estaba colosalmente erecto y listo para ser usado, Hinata contuvo la respiración al mirarlo como Dios lo había traído al mundo, era un ser esplendoroso e irradiaba poderío por donde se le viera, una obra de arte que desde luego no era humana._

_Sasuke beso los labios de Hinata una vez más e introdujo su miembro en el interior de ella muy despacio ahondándose en las millones de sensaciones que en ese momento surgían. Hinata sentía un profundo dolor que era remplazado por algo que simplemente no sabía definir, todo aquello era nuevo para ella._

_La piel de Hinata parecía quemar como brasas ardientes, la satisfacción que en ese momento sentía no se podía explicar, sufría espasmos incontrolables, estaba segura que de un momento a otro iba a explotar._

_Sasuke se movía con rapidez y fuerza, su pene se acoplo perfectamente en el interior de ella era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos._

_Estaba extasiado su miembro palpitaba y estaba a punto de derramarse, Hinata le pidió con la mirada que aumentara la velocidad y rápidamente el placer se volvió infinito, nunca había sentido un gozo tan grande. Le encantaba la estrecha vagina de Hinata era tan rosada y húmeda y tierna que se estaba volviendo loco._

_Se escuchaban los gemidos de éxtasis en interior de toda la casa, él beso y mordisqueo nuevamente los senos de ella, Hinata se contorsiono y alcanzo un maravilloso orgasmo que la dejo inmovilizada y con la respiración agitada, segundos después Sasuke se derramo profundamente en ella. No fue perfecto ni mucho menos pero fue la experiencia más grata que tuvieron los dos en mucho tiempo._

_La lluvia cayo fuertemente sobre el lugar ahogando todo sonido incoherente que se pudiera escuchar._

_Hinata dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y el cansancio la venció. Sasuke por lo tanto se dio una ducha con agua fría y cuando regreso a la cama vio las sabanas cubiertas de sangre y lejos de preocuparse se sintió magnifico y poderoso al saber que había sido el primer hombre en la vida de su dulce esposa._

_Por la mañana dejo que ella tuviera su privacidad y bajo al comedor recordando con lujo de detalles la maravillosa noche que había tenido._

_Hinata quito las sabanas y se dispuso a bañar, los rezagos de la noche anterior se mantenían frescos en su memoria, sino fuera por ello nunca había creído que había tenido relaciones con Sasuke ni de broma. Le dolían lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler, se puso un fresco vestido con estampado primaveral y se dispuso a bajar al comedor. Lo encontró vacío y no pudo ocultar una expresión de decepción y tristeza._

_—Te gusto — aseguro Sasuke con una media sonrisa, su voz era profunda y masculina y ella se asustó al verlo._

_No supo que decir o cómo actuar así que se sonrojo era inevitable no hacerlo y se sintió tonta por hacerlo. Él tomo su mano y ese gesto lo resolvió todo. Ninguno de los dos se amaba pero con el tiempo... quizá con el tiempo._

El tiempo paso volando, la primavera paso y el verano y llego el otoño, era de tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el cielo pintado de anaranjado. La fría brisa otoñal agitaba su cabello y miraba confundida. Sasuke era extraño comprendió después de reflexionar seriamente sobre el asunto.

* * *

><p><em><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Creo que va a venir un preludio o algo así, antes de lo que me imaginaba -y de lo que se imaginaban- he subido la continuación. Ahora si pueden amarme todo lo que quieran LOL.**_

_**maribelteka: Pues gracias por leer y comentar, muchos saludos y espero que este cap te guste, se que esta corto y todo pero espero que llene tus expectativas. :)**_

_**andrea: Pues como ves aquí esta la contii un saludo.**_

_**DarkAmychan: No se que es lo que pensaste, pero si es lo que he subido hoy pues ámame inmensamente. Un saludo. :D**_

_**A todas las personas que leen yo se que es cansado (?) dejar un review pero es justo y necesario para los autores de porque que es nuestra única paga. Anden no sean malos y anímense a comentar, a criticar estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
